The present invention relates to vehicular lighting systems and, more specifically, to modulation of the intensity of rear fog lights to improve visibility during rainy conditions.
During rainy conditions, the tires and aerodynamic characteristics of vehicle will produce a rearward spray. A light spray will often intensify the intensity of the rear fog lights of a vehicle, thereby causing a dazzle effect that can negatively impact the driver of any following vehicle. A heavy spray can have the opposite effect by obscuring the rear lights and making the lights virtually invisible to a driver in a following vehicle. This may also cause the driver the need to constantly have to turn fog lights on and off depending on the changing situations. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can that calculate the optimal intensity of the rear fog lights of a given vehicle according to the aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle, the intensity of the precipitation, and the speed of the vehicle and that can adjust the intensity of the rear fog light accordingly.